


Love is Blindness

by bethbek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Domestic, M/M, Moriarty was REAL, POV Sebastian Moran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbek/pseuds/bethbek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is blindness,<br/>I don't wanna see<br/>Won't you wrap the night<br/>Around me<br/>Oh, my heart<br/>Love is blindness."<br/>-Jack White</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian’s heart is thumping as he sprints down the street. His mind is racing faster than his legs and it feels like someone is choking him as he struggles to breathe through his constricted throat. He climbs up the emergency exit of the old brick building before diving in through an open window. His black derbies squeak on the tiled floor and he rips his tie from under his shirt collar. He bursts through the door to the roof and pauses momentarily before seeing his comrade still on the ground, a halo of blood surrounding his head. He scoops Jim into his lap and wipes streaks of blood from his boss' forehead. Sebastian looks down into the face of his longtime friend and tears spill form his eyes and fall onto Jim's white shirt. That's when he notices a small constricted breath leaves Jim's mouth. Sebastian's heart seizes.

"Jim!" he pleads holding his face in his hands, "Jim, wake up, I'm here!"

Jim Moriarty is still and cold in Sebastian Moran’s arms but he is scrapping at the cliff of life. Sebastian shakes his blazer from his shoulders and wraps it around Jim before lifting him into his arms.

 

Sebastian watches as Dr. Graham inspects Jim now safely in his bed on Brewery Road. The doctor sighs and takes a step back, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. Sebastian looks down at his blood stained shirt before lighting a cigarette.

"It doesn't look good, Mr. Moran," says Dr. Graham nervously. Sebastian looks at him like a shark would look at an injured seal. "The bullet," he continues, "Is still lodged in his brain and there's no way of me telling which area it is in without doing a CT scan. He has fallen into a coma and, unfortunately, Mr. Moriarty may never wake up. I’m sorry; I’ve done all I can.”

“Can you not operate? Remove the bullet?” Sebastian growls.

"I’m afraid I’d only do more damage.”

Sebastian takes a long drag from the cigarette, “You can go now.”

The doctor scuttles from the room leaving Sebastian alone with the sound of the ventilator.

 

Sebastian sits at Jim’s bedside with a pale of soapy warm water and a sponge. He wipes down the supple cold skin of his once so animated friend.

“The entire city is in turmoil, darling,” he says, “The death of the great Sherlock Holmes is the only thing anyone is talking about.” Sebastian chuckles before looking up into Jim’s still face. He returns the sponge back into the pale and placing it onto the floor beside him. “Come back, Jim,” he whispers taking his hand, “I can’t do this without you. I can’t manage all this shit. All of these people are looking to you for direction and I haven’t the wit or the creativity you do. All I have is a gun and a good eye. Please, Jim . . .”

Sebastian falls asleep with Jim’s hand resting in his and his head leaning on his thigh. He feels a slight flex in Jims hand making him jump to his feet. A shot of adrenaline pumps through Sebastian’s veins as he looks down over his friend expectantly. Jim does not move and Sebastian’s heart sinks. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the window and looks out over the bustling city before him. The sun is rising, sending streaks of orange and pink across the cerulean sky. _How can everything look so peaceful out there when in here I can feel the enticing grasp of the devil himself?_ He thinks.

Dr. Graham takes Jim’s pulse.

“His pulse is steady along with his breathing. It’s been two weeks Mr. Moran, if I may suggest, I think you may want to start thinking about letting him go. The chances of him waking up get fewer by the hour.”

“No. Not yet.”

“But Mr. Mora-“

“Not yet,” he snarls, “One more night.”

After the doctor leaves Sebastian takes his place at the side of the bed. He adjusts the blanket and fluffs the pillow under Jim’s head.

“I should have been there, Jim. I should have been by your side. I know we agreed to keep me anonymous to Holmes but I could have stopped this. I could have saved you.” He sniffs and wipes at his nose with his chin as guilt overwhelms him. He can’t hold back his tears any longer and the spill down onto the grey bed sheets. “Jim, wake up, you fool. We need you out there – _I_ need you. I can’t go back to being a lowly solitary assassin taking jobs from petty criminals and politicians again. I just can’t.”

Sebastian walks to the bathroom and splashes cold water over his face trying to smooth out his scruffly ginger beard.  Sebastian thinks back to before Jim found him drunk in a dirty alley way five years ago _. My life was such a mess_ , he thought, _my life_ is _a mess._

He walks back to the bedroom with a glass of water. Sebastian freezes and the glass plummets to the hardwood floor.

_"Jim?!”_

Moriarty is sitting up in the bed breathing heavily, his eyes bouncing around the room, holding the mouth piece from the ventilator in his shaking hands. Sebastian sits at the side of his bed and takes Jims shoulders in his hands.

“It’s ok, Jim. I’m here.”

“Sebastian? Where am I? What happened?

“You’re home Jim,” he replies with a puzzled look.

“Where – why can’t – I can’t –“

“Shh, it’s ok, lay back down, darling. Rest.”

Sebastian paces across the floor as he dials Dr. Grahams number. Looking back at the bed he notices Jim has fallen back asleep.

 

Jim stands anxiously as Sebastian sits in the doctor’s office on the east side of London, the blinds tightly shut against the window. Sebastian looks at Jim with worry as Jim stares blankly at the wall.

Dr. Graham enters the room with the scans in his hand and he places the translucent black sheets against a lit up board.

“The bullet has settled in near the rear of the occipital lobe pinching an axon of the optical radiation here,” he points to small white crease on the scan, “You’ve gone blind, Mr. Moriarty. You’re eyes are fully functional but at this point your brain can no longer process the images your eyes collect. You really are lucky that the bullet did so little damage."

“Get out,” Jim whispered.

“I’m sorry Mr. Mor –“

“GET OUT!!!” Jim slams his hands down on the counter top sending a metal tray flying as the doctor runs from the room.

Sebastian remains complacent as he lights a cigarette, “Do calm down, darling.” He purrs, “I’ll take you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What happened to him?”

Jim sits at the table with a plate of mashed potatoes in front of him as Sebastian reads War and Peace. Jim’s hair is greasy from lack of bathing and he’s wrapped in a black house robe.

“To who?” Sebastian inquires, his eyes staying fixed on his book.

“Sherlock.”

Sebastian places the book on the table and takes a deep breath, calculating his words. “He’s gone, Jim. He jumped like you wanted. I saw it myself.”

Jim started to chuckle but soon turned into a hysterical laugh. It took Sebastian a moment to realize that Jim has began to sob, tears raining down into his plate.

Jim calmed down after a moment, wiping his face with a sly smile, “Oh, goodness me Sherlock. So easy to fool, with one too many pressure points. And what of the short one? Uhm, John?”

“Alcohol dependency.”

“How lovely. Poor, heart-broken John. If I do say so myself it’s only a matter of time until he too jumps.”

“Hmm, yes, I think so.” Sebastian returns to his book as he straightens his collar.

Jim scrapes at his plate with his fork, searching for the food but sends some potato into his lap.

“God dammit,” he mumbles under his breath.

Sebastian looks up over the pages as Jim struggles, “Move to the right by five centimeters and up one.”

Following the directions Jim scoops a fork load of mash into his mouth. As he returns his fork to his plate he looses all direction again and struggles once more. Sebastian cracks his neck and takes a calming breath as the sounds of metal on ceramic continue.

“To your right,” he says.

Frustration gnaws at Jim as he flicks more food to the floor.

 _“Right,”_ growls Sebastian.

Jim slams his fists on the table sending the plate shattering on the wood floor, “IT’S NOT THAT EASY!”

“Stop being a child.” Sebastian stands picking up the pieces of plate and leftover food before dumping into the sink and wiping his hands. He looks over to find Jim huffing and red faced.

“Calm down now, darling,” Sebastian purrs, “I’ve got to run out for a bit. Will you be fine on your own?”

“Don’t be so patronizing, Sebastian. I’m a grown man.”

“Then start acting like one,” he naps as he slams the door behind him.

 

Sebastian walks back through the large red door and hears water running. He sets the paper bags full of groceries on the table and checks one of his many phones. He reads the text:

_Have you done it yet? What’s taking so long? –H_

A loud thump sounds from the bathroom and Sebastian rushes in. Jim sits on the floor of the ceramic tub, his face in his palms and shuddering. His skin is red as the screaming hot water pours down over him and he’s got a spot of blood on his lip.

Sebastian quickly shuts the water off and grabs a towel.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” he barks as he helps him from the tub.

The pair are safely in the bedroom when Jim shrugs adding nonchalantly, “I wanted to shower.”

“Oh, _good_. You wanted a _shower!_ How wonderful, Jim. And tell me; How’d that work out for you?!”

Sebastian paces the room for a moment. The front of his suit is sopping wet and the white shirt has turned translucent and sticks to his pale skin. He stands by the window trying to collect himself.

“You can’t do this, Jim. Not yet, anyway. What if I wasn’t here?” He pinches the bridge of his nose with a soft face and closed eyes.

Jim stumbles toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder he turns him around.

“I’m sorry,” he stares off at the wall beside Sebastian’s face, “I won’t be so foolish again.”

Jim’s had grazes Sebastian chest, “You’re all wet.” With unsteady hands Jim helps Sebastian out of his tie and blazer before wandering back to the bed to sit. The towel wrapped around his waist falls open and Sebastian stares at Jim’s exposed crotch for a second before removing his wet shirt. Jim listens as he hears the clinking as Sebastian removes his belt.

Jim sits on the bed patiently waiting for Sebastian to put on some dry clothes. He was not fully blind; in the beginning all he could see was darkness like being wrapped in a thick black blanket but now there’s a soft light. Just as if you had your eye closed all the time he could still see light sources in reds and oranges against the dark.

A dull shadow came before him and he looks up expectantly waiting for Sebastian to help him get dressed. Sebastian reaches out with a calloused hand cupping Jim’s soft cheek and Jim leans into it. Slowly he traces his fingertips down his neck and settled in on Jim’s lightly haired chest. Jim closes his eyes as Sebastian’s lips meet his tenderly yet demanding. Sebastian wraps a strong arm around Jim’s back sliding him towards the head board and Jim knots his fingertips in Sebastian’s shaggy sandy hair. Sebastian was in his pair of tight cotton boxers and Jim revels n the feeling of their bare chests rubbing against each other. 

“Didn’t you,” Jim huffed against Sebastian’s lips, “tell me once to never get involved with a co-worker?”

“Oh, shut the fuck up.”

The pair giggle as they entwine every one of their limbs together. Jim traces his fingers across Sebastian’s face trying to remember every detail of it. Sebastian pulls his face away as he pulls the towel clean out from under Jim’s rear and pulls himself down and settles between his legs. He lifts Jims legs resting them over his shoulders as he places delicate, wet kisses on the inside of each thigh teasing little gasps from Jim’s mouth. Sebastian licks all the way from the base of his shaft to the tip before taking all of him into his mouth. Jim is so thankful; thankful that he could still feel, thankful that he could still orgasm, and _so_ thankful for blow jobs. It feels like a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart when Sebastian started to hum around his distressed cock. It had been so long and Jim was right on the edge when Sebastian took his sensitive testicles in his palm and simultaneously inserted a pinky finger up his bum. It is glorious; one glorious push over the edge casing Jim to come hard into Sebastian’s hot mouth. Jim feels heavy as his body seems to melt into the damp sheets, his chest heaving with every breath.

“My god, Sebastian. I knew I hired you for a reason,” Jim chuckles as Sebastian curls up beside him placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't writen any fic for almost a year and I do hope you forgive me. I've never writen any Mormor fanfic and it's really not my m.o. so this should be interesting. Thanks for reading guys, I always appreciate feedback. :)


End file.
